


True Sky

by IIyana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIyana/pseuds/IIyana
Summary: Seto, Mokuba and Minami meet at an orphanage and quickly become very close friends. Shortly after he was adopted and though they promised to keep in contact, they weren't able to. They meet again eight years later under very different circumstances but he doesn't seem to remember her.





	1. The Beginning

They met eight years ago in an orphanage. Though he would never admit it, he vividly remembered the day she came there. It was a humid rainy morning and she was without an umbrella. Her head hung low as the rain soaked through her pink sundress. Some of her chestnut colored hair stuck to her face while other strands stuck out in different directions. The young boy looked down at his brother who was still staring at the girl. A few moments later one of the adults picked her up and carried her inside and the brothers got a short glimpse at the girls' eyes; empty. Her eyes were desolate and devoid of any kind of emotion and the young boys wondered what she could have seen to make her look like that. The two siblings looked at each other and turned back to the girl, watching her disappear into the the building.

On a sunny day during their outside time, the small brunette appeared again playing by herself in the sandbox. The older of the brothers looked over at the small girl but she didn't attempt to make eye contact with them.

"She looks so sad." The small black haired boy said reaching up and grabbing his older brothers' hand.

"That she does Moki." Was his response. After a closer observation he noticed her chestnut hair highlighted her cheekbones and It fell in curls over her shoulders with a little red bow keeping the rest out of her eyes.

Her eyes flickered up as she slowly stared at them. Moki cowered behind his older brother who returned the girls gaze. After a few moments her expression faltered and she returned her gaze to the sandbox. Moki looked up at his brother and frowned. Whenever he was sad he always had his brother to cheer him up but it looked like she was all alone. He turned back to her and released his grip on his brother's hand.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Before the youth could walk over to her, his brother stopped him. "You don't know her. What if she turns out to be a bad person?"

"Did you see the look in her eyes Seto?" He looked down at his feet. "It's not fun to feel like that..." Seto took a step back from his brother and watched him walk over to the girl. After a few moments of thought, he proceeded to follow his brother over to the sandbox.

"Hi! My name is Mokuba. What's your name?" She looked up at him, her honey golden eyes laced with sadness and opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her eyes fell back to the sand and she drew her legs closer to her body.

Seto was standing behind his brother as the latter introduced himself. The girl remained silent and her expression was more closed. Moments later one of the adults came to retrieve her. "I'm sorry you two." She told them before bending her knees to get down to their level. "But this little one can't talk." The lady told them before pulling the young girl away. The brunette turned her head slightly and stared at them with uncertainty in her eyes before allowing herself to be pulled away.

She appeared before them again a few days later in the playroom, sitting at a round table by herself surrounded by adults while she colored. They were talking in hushed tones and glancing at her as she leaned closer to the table. She looked up and noticed the brown haired boy staring at her and, after blinking a few times, slid out of her chair with paper and crayon in hand and walking over to him. Mokuba looked up from his picture and smiled at the girl. "Hi." He said with an enthusiastic grin. She only waved before sitting down next to him and continued to draw. The eldest looked over at what she was doing and noticed she was drawing a descriptive picture. In it, there were a man and woman who were yelling at each other and in the left-hand corner of the paper was a small girl curled up and covering her ears.

She stopped coloring for a split second and flipped the paper over before looking up at the male. She opened her mouth but just like before no sound came out. She dropped her gaze, her eyes vacant and her body language was closed. "So why can't you talk?" Mokuba asked after sitting up. Seto, despite himself, was curious as well. Though he had seen the picture he was still undeniably curious. The girl held the crayon up to the paper and started to write but before she could show them the paper one of the adults pulled her away again. Her hair whipped across her face as she turned to look at them again. The look on her face was unsettling and it made Seto's stomach feel odd. He shook his head and smiled down at his little brother before the two started to play with action figures.

It rained two days later and the girl was walking around in it. Her hair stuck to her face and her night clothes were plastered to her body. Her feet were bare as she sloshed around in the grass and mud without much direction. Seto happened to wake up early that morning and noticed the girl and his stirring also happened to wake up his brother. Mokuba jumped out of bed and put shoes on, pulling Seto and trying to get him to come with him. After a few moments the elder grabbed an umbrella and put on his shoes before following the other outside.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" Mokuba called as he ran over to the girl. She stopped and looked up at him. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long." He smiled as Seto leaned the umbrella over both of them. The girl blinked and a small smile crossed her lips for a brief second before she nodded slowly and followed them both inside. Mokuba pulled her into their room and gave her a towel. As she dried herself off, the black haired youth sat on the bed and looked up at his brother. Seto smiled back before turning to the girl, if his little brother didn't think she was bad then he would give her the benefit of the doubt. The young girl pulled the towel from her hair, bowed and turned to leave the room. "Wait, don't go! We don't even know your name yet!" She turned her head slightly, shook her head and walked away. 

The next day she enthusiastically watched them play chess. Her hands gripped the end of her shirt tightly in anticipation of the next move. The short black haired one who she recalled was named Mokuba was losing to the taller brown haired one. The adolescent child watched behind the comfort of a wall, making sure to stay quiet as not to draw any attention to herself. Her hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away in time to meet the deep stony blue-eyed stare of the elder brother. His gaze startled the young girl and she slid further behind the wall, her hand flew up to her chest. After taking a few deep breaths she managed to calm down and peek out from behind the wall. They had gone back to their game with Mokuba still on the losing end and occasionally the older brother would glance up at her. After a few minutes of their occasional eye contact, she took a deep breath and decided to walk over to them.

Mokuba looked up and smiled as she approached the rectangular wooden table they were sitting at. She nervously pushed some hair behind her ear and stopped a few inches in front of them. The young girl started to fidget as she began to lose her nerve. She was beginning to question why she had even come over here.

"You still haven't told us your name." The blue eyed male crossed his arms over his chest but kept his gaze on the board. His brother looked up at her his eyes laced with enthusiasm while she leaned over the board and began to rearrange the pieces. "Hey! What are you doing?" Seto exclaimed but Mokuba shushed him and watched her move the pieces around. After a few moments of this she took a step back and looked at the brothers.

They both stood up and walked around to where she was standing to see that the pieces spelled out a name; _Minami_. "Hi Minami, its nice to meet you." Mokuba said with a cheeky grin before giving his brother a light nudge. "This is my brother Seto." Minami looked between the two and gave them a slight nod before pointing at the chess board. "You play chess?" He asked. She nodded and kept her gaze on the chess board. "Well my brother is the best. You can't beat him! " Mokuba wore a large grin and looked between the two. Minami rearranged the board and sat down looking expectantly at Seto.

A smirk crossed his lips and he sat down. _Challenge accepted_.


	2. Trying to know you

_I can't believe I lost!_ Seto's eyes were wide with surprise when he saw her winning move. How? How was she able to beat him?! He looked up at her and saw a small twinkle in her eye. She looked like she was just getting started piquing the boys' competitive side. He challenged her again and lost.

"Wow Seto she's really good!" Mokuba stared in astonishment. He had never known anyone could beat his brother so watching it happen twice was amazing!

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Seto asked as the frustration slowly ebbed from his body. Her eyes flicked up at him and back to the board. It took him a moment to remember that she couldn't talk and he frowned at his insensitivity but then she looked up at him and mouthed something; _my parents_.

Seto nodded and got oddly quiet as he looked between the board and the girl. How had she anticipated every move he was going to do and counteract all of them? The more he mulled over it the less he understood of it.

"So Minami, how old are you?" Mokuba asked. The brunette looked around for a moment before standing up and walking away. The young black haired boy gave his older brother a very confused and slightly hurt look until he saw the girl come back with a piece of paper and a pencil. She cleared off some of the chess pieces and laid the paper down on the board. After scribbling something down she held up the paper for them to read.

"Oh! You're the same age as Seto! He's ten too." Mokuba said with a giant smile. "When's your birthday?" She looked down and scribbled something else; February 14th.

"Oh so your birthday just passed? That means Seto is older than you." Mokuba smiled and looked at his brother who looked lost in thought. "Seto? Hello. Are you okay?" He sat up and waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

Seto blinked a few times and looked down. "Huh...did you say something?" Mokuba pouted a bit and repeated what he said making Seto nod. Minami watched the two for a few moments before slipping out of the chair and walking away. She was gone before they could say anything.

The next day Minami was sitting in the sandbox staring up at the sun but not looking directly into it. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head and she felt confused. Rolling over onto her stomach, she traced her finger into the sand thinking about yesterday's chess game which had been, for lack of a better word, fun.

Turning her head slightly she saw Seto and Mokuba together though she wasn't sure what they were doing. For a split second she thought about going over to them but decided against it, the young girl was torn. On one hand she enjoyed their company but on the other being alone seemed better to her. She couldn't talk and no one wanted a friend who couldn't talk and laugh with them. Minami stood and brushed the grass from her behind and began looking around again. The swings got her attention and to her relief no one was around them. They were behind some trees so she would be completely hidden from view. Minami walked over, sat down and after adjusting herself she began to swing back and forth.

Mokuba frowned and looked up at his brother. "Don't worry Moki. You'll get it." He said with a small smile.

"But that's the fourth time you've beaten me in Tic-Tac-Toe Seto!" The older boy laughed and ruffled the little ones' hair before looking off into the distance. "Do you think we'll see Minami today?" Mokuba tilted his head slightly at his own question and looked around.

"I don't know Mokuba. After her disappearance yesterday, do you really want to see her?"

"Of course Seto! She's really nice and she probably had a reason why she left yesterday! I'm sure if we ask her she'll tell us." Mokuba nodded at his statement and looked around for her once more. Several minutes passed before he released a heavy sigh and rolled over. "I can't find her Seto."  
"Maybe she's not outside today Moki." His brother replied with a slight smile. A thunder crack sounded and lightening flashed as little droplets of water began to fall from the sky. Seto grabbed his brother and the Tic-Tac-Toe board and hurried inside along with the other kids.

The two boys went back to their room and decided to play in there as the adults took a headcount to make sure they were all accounted for. After counting three or four times, the woman who was counting them frowned and went to talk to someone else. There was a panicked voiced before a man and woman came into the room.

"One of the girls, Minami, is missing. Have any of you seen her?" A few of the girls shook their heads and most of the other children shrugged. "Oh gosh..." The woman turned and walked out of the room with the man behind her.

"Do you think...?" Mokuba turned and went back into his room with his brother following after him. He climbed onto his bed, stared out the window and managed to see a figure still on the playground. "What is she doing out there?!" Mokuba exclaimed. Before Seto could answer though, his brother darted out of the room. The elder huffed out a sigh, snatched up and umbrella and followed him.

Mokuba skidded to a stop and looked at her for a few seconds before turning away. Once Seto caught up with him he understood why his brother had turned from her. Her eyes were devoid of life as tears mixed with rain fell down her cheeks. She hadn't even taken notice that the two of them were standing there. Seto put his hand on her shoulder and shook her which got a slight reaction out of her but she otherwise didn't move.

"Minami..." Her name felt weird coming out of his mouth but he pushed the feeling aside and shook her again a little harder. She blinked once and looked up at him.

Seto? She mouthed as the rain beat against her skin and pushed her hair into her eyes.

"C'mon. You're gonna get sick." He held out his hand for her as Mokuba stood further under the umbrella. The girl looked around confused as the rain hit her skin before meeting his eyes, debating on whether or not to take his hand. Thunder boomed through the sky again and she decided that it was better to go with him so she took his hand and followed him inside. His hand felt weird against her own...different...odd. Mokuba grabbed her free hand and they walked in silence. Once inside the lady from before ran over and pulled her from them.

"Oh gosh where have you been? I was worried sick!" She squeezed her and carried her off. Seto frowned and wrapped his umbrella up and tugged Mokuba away. "But Seto!" The boy shook his head and pulled his little brother up to his room.

A few hours later it was lights out and the boys were trying to sleep but something was keeping the eldest awake. He still wondered what happened to her to make her like that. When they came outside to get her she hadn't noticed either of them and it seemed like she hadn't noticed the rain either. Mokuba had taken a strange liking to her and that was also something he didn't understand because Mokuba didn't like many people. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that something was poking his arm. Absently he looked down and saw her honey eyes staring back at him and he nearly jumped.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. She hunched over to scribble something and then held it up for him to read.

_I came here to thank you._

The young boy blinked at the paper which housed glow in the dark ink and frowned slightly. "Why? I didn't do anything."

_You came to get me._

Seto blinked again and looked at her. "Mokuba found you. I didn't do anything special."

_I see. Still…thank you_. She ran some fingers through her hair and began to crawl away.

"Minami." She stopped and looked up at him. "Mokuba...would like it if you came and played with him." He laid down on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his neck not waiting for a response from her. She sat there motionless for a few moments before crawling back to her room and climbing into her own bed and falling asleep.


	3. Closer

A few days passed after the note incident which Seto never mentioned to Mokuba no matter how much the youth begged and pleaded. After about six days of this Mokuba gave up and decided not to speak of it anymore. Three days after that the counselors had decided to take them all to the pool since the number of kids who had been adopted had spiked in the last week. Many of the children were about to lose their friends and the staff thought it would be good to give them a day out. It only took a few hours before all the children had packed what little they had, broke into teams of three and piled into one of the four counselor cars. Minami had paired herself with the two brothers and sat in between them during the car ride. With her she carried a small yellow backpack which held an extra set of clothes and her red ribbon.

"I can't wait to go to the pool!" Mokuba exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. The young girl looked at the youth and patted his head which made his smile grow. "It's gonna be so much fun!" He said while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Calm down Moki." Seto laughed as he watched his brothers' excitement. "You'll tire yourself out and then when we get there you'll be too tired to play." Mokuba pouted and folded his arms over his chest before looking out the widow. Minami patted his head and stared down at her lap, unsure of what to do. Seto looked over at her, his smile never fading from his lips and watched her chestnut hair fall into her face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and watched her silently as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Quite suddenly she dug into her bag, pulled out a notepad with a pencil and handed it to him without looking up. He looked down at the pad and stared at it for a few moments before taking it from her and scribbling something onto it. She took it back and scribbled sometimes else before giving it back to him. This went on for a few minutes before he stopped writing and just looked at her. Minami slowly looked up at him and was greeted with a strong mix of emotion in his deep blue eyes and it frightened her. She bit down on her lip and stared down at her legs as she tried to avoid his gaze. Maybe she had told him too much.

"Minami." He said quietly in a stern voiced laced with concern. The young girl pushed some hair out of her face and frowned when Seto said her name again. After a moment of silence she shook her head and scribbled something else on the paper before handing it back to him.

_It was all I knew._ He read the paper over and over again but the words never seemed change. His eyes flickered up to her and he felt her honey glazed eyes bore into his own.

"Hey...is everything okay?" Mokuba spoke from the corner with a concerned voice. Minami turned and patted him on the head while giving him a small nod. The young boy returned her smile and let out a yawn before proceeding to lay his head down in her lap. Minami placed a hand on his head and rubbed it in a slow soothing motion and it wasn't before long that she heard Mokuba's soft breathing.

"I told him he'd tire himself out." Seto shook his head and handed the notepad back to Minami. "It sounds like you've had a hard time." He said quietly. She nodded slightly never taking her eyes off the young boy that was lying in her lap. "Things will get better." Seto pushed some hair out of her face as he spoke. Minami felt her face heat up and let a smile tug at the corners of her lips. Seto noticed her face turning red and immediately dropped his hand and turned back to the window.

The car ride went on for another thirty minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. Minami shook Mokuba awake who gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing his eyes. She pointed towards the window and the young male nearly jumped out of his seat. He fumbled around with his seat belt for a few seconds before he was finally able to undo it and hopped out of the car. Minami gave what looked like a laugh and followed him. Seto lagged behind slightly and watched the two. He hadn't seen Mokuba be so friendly with someone so quickly. Watching his brother lie down on her lap and fall asleep topped with feeling the heat from Minami's blush had intrigued him. He climbed out of the car as well and followed them.

"Minami c'mon!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She made a laughing motion and allowed herself to be dragged along. Seeing Mokuba smile made him incredibly happy but seeing her smile like that made his heart flutter. He folded his arms and frowned while he began to decipher his feelings. He didn't have long however as a loud clapping noise got his attention and he turned his head to hear the instructions the counselors were yelling. His eyes scanned for Mokuba who was saying goodbye to Minami and running over to him. Seto's eyes flickered over to her in time to see her smile and wave at them before disappearing into a building.

"Hey Seto, we're the only ones here! They said that they rented the pool just for us! C'mon!" He grabbed his brothers' wrist and half pulled half dragged his brother into the changing room.

After about twenty minutes all the kids gathered in front of one of the counselors as they began to give them rules about swimming and diving and running in the pool area. It took another ten minutes before they were set free to have fun. Seto found a chair to sit down in and pulled out his dueling book while Minami and Mokuba started to play on the stairs of the pool. His eyes would constantly flicker up to check on the two of them to make sure they were okay before returning back to his book.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you _yes_ or _no_ questions. Is that okay?" Mokuba asked kicking the water with his feet. Minami nodded. "Okay sooo were you an only child?" She nodded.

"Oh..." He looked a bit sad. "I dunno what i'd do without my brother...were you lonely?" She nodded again. "Are you lonely now?" She shook her head. The smile that the young boy gave her made her stomach feel warm. It was the same feeling she'd get when she drank hot chocolate. Mokuba smiled and pushed off the steps into the pool Minami on the other hand pulled her legs up to her chin and watched the young boy. After a few moments she turned around and scanned for Seto. When she found him she noticed he was watching them. A smile spread across her face and she gave him a small wave. His eyes met hers and flickered to his brother but hers lingered on him. The feeling she got from him was something she couldn't quite place. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips but she didn't feel sick. A group of four girls walked up to her, stopping her from giving this feeling any more thought.

"Hey Minami why don't you come play with us?" She looked up at them and tilted her head slightly. These girls had been coming up to talk to her more often as of late. She got along with them well enough but they didn't click like she did with the boys. Even so she still indulged them whenever they came around and today was no different.

She nodded, stood up and dusted herself off. She cast a glance over at Mokuba (who had made it to the other side of the pool) as the girls led her to one of the tables to sit down at. They started talking about things like makeup and jewelry before being brought to the topic of the families they once had and the families they wish they had. One of the girls had been at the orphanage since birth and didn't know what her family was like which brought upon an awkward silence for them. Minami found the topic of a family to be unsettling and uncomfortable so the awkward silence was very welcomed for her.

"Well...what about..boys? Anyone here have a crush on them?" The girl laughed awkwardly. She had brown hair and green eyes. Minami recognized her because she had tried(and failed) to talk to her multiple times.

"No...they're all jerks! Yesterday I got pelted with water balloons!" A blond girl said with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Guys aren't that mean." The redhead laughed and flipped her hair. "Like those brothers. They're nice to you aren't they?" All eyes were on her waiting with baited breath for a response. She nodded ever so slightly and fidgeted a bit. "See, not all guys are mean." The redhead repeated before she began talking about something Minami had no knowledge about.

"Hey Seto, where did Minami go?" Mokuba asked wiping himself off with a towel.

"A group of girls came and took her away." He replied before immediately turning the page.

"Oh? Is it those same girls who keep bothering her?" Seto nodded once after folding the corner of the page and closing the book. "I wonder what they want from her..." He trailed off and plopped down on the lawn chair next to his brother. When he looked over at her he saw Minami fidgeting uncomfortable.

"I feel like we should do something Seto." Mokuba questioned looked up at his brother. The older one shrugged slightly and gave a slight frown.

"She'll come back Mokuba, no worries." Seto rubbed his little brother's head and gave him the biggest smile he could before turning his gaze back to the girl. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and hoped it was nothing serious.

Minami pushed some hair behind her ear and pulled on her bathing suit. She knew they weren't bad but she just didn't have anything in common with them. The brown haired girl tapped her fingers irritably on the table, waiting for the honey eyed girl to respond to her. She had called her name a number of times with no response and after a few minutes she stood and grabbed the young girls' arm. Minami's head jerked up and she noticed the others standing up as well.

"Why don't we go swimming huh?" She gave the other female a bright smile and pulled her towards the pool. Minami stood off to the side awkwardly as the other four girls jumped in. They resurfaced laughing and giggling but frowns quickly consumed their faces when they noticed her standing off to the side and staring blankly at the ground.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" The blond one said with a scowl as she climbed out of the pool with the other three in tow. She along grabbed Minami's right hand and the brunette grabbed her left then with their free hand, grabbed one of the other girls hands and took a few steps back.

The four girls looked at each other with giant grins on their faces while Minami had a horrified expression on her face. They counted down from three to one before running forward and jumping into the pool and after a few moments the four girls resurfaced and climbed out the pool. Three of the girls were laughing but the brunette looked around as panicked expression slowly consumed her features.

"Minami, wh-where is she?!"

His body moved before his brain had fully processed what was going on. Seto began running towards the pool. He dove in and saw her limp body floating near the bottom of the pool. He kicked his legs as hard as he could until he was able to reach out and grab her. Once he was close enough he pulled the young female to him and swam towards the surface hoping that he had made it in time.

Seto gasped for air after breaking through the water's surface and held Minami's head above the water as he kicked his feet in an attempt to keep them both afloat. One of the counselors rushed to where he was and took her from him, laying her on the warm pavement and pressing her ear to the young girls chest.

The woman heard a slow but steady heartbeat and breathed a slight sigh of relief before a giant smile over took her face as the young girl began to cough up water. She spat and sputtered but didn't open her eyes. Seto's deep blue eyes flicked from Minami to the counselor. He watched her eyes slowly open, the lady rubbing her back and Minami coughing up more salt water. The woman carried her back to the other counselors where they began to assess her condition.

The four girls began bickering loudly among each other. About three minutes after they started Minami came waddling over to the boys and sat down on the lawn chair. The adults had given her a shaky okay as long as she didn't go back into the pool. Luckily for them she had no intention of going near a pool for a long time.

Mokuba wasn't interested in their loud conversation to begin with so instead of trying to listen he grabbed a towel and draped it over Minami's body. She shuddered slightly before curling up into it. He stroked her hair and watched her eyes slowly shut while his brother took notice that all of the counselors were now around the edge of the pool. It was their job to watch them after all and there weren't very many children to begin with. They were absolutely terrible at their jobs. His eyes skittered around the pool for a few minutes before he sat back down with the other two.

"She told me that she didn't know how to swim." Mokuba said quietly. 

"It's not your fault Mokuba." Seto rubbed his little brothers back in hopes of comforting him.

What if she had died Seto? What then?" Mokuba felt tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them back.

Mistakes are made to be learned from. I'm just glad she's still here." His little brother nodded and kept his eyes on the young girl with concern etched in his features. Minami coughed up water once more before her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She furrowed her brow in confusion while her eyes darted between the the two brothers. Mokuba wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. She looked down at him with confusion still written on her face. In response he proceeded to explain to her what had happened up until that point. She nodded rather slowly and he giggled to himself as he noticed the gears in her head beginning to spin and click.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" Mokuba asked awkwardly after he let go of Minami. The young female reached for her bag but the female adult counselor called out to her. With an inaudible sigh she stood and walked over to the older woman to see what she wanted. She was brought over to the rest of the adults to get one final look over. They were worried and had to be perfectly sure of her condition, all things considered. This took about ten to fifteen minutes and she felt like the whole ordeal was very unnecessary but she knew they wouldn't stop until they felt comfortable enough to let her go.

When they had finally finished, they announced that it was time for them to leave. Most of the kids released groans of displeasure as they changed back into their regular clothes and a few of the girls gave Minami a dirty look. This was the first time since she'd been here that she'd experienced them look at her and she didn't like. She changed as quickly as she could and walked out at a brisk pace.

Once she was safely outside she looked up at the orange painted sky and was mesmerized by the bright colors. A hand grabbed her and began pulling her forward but she still didn't take any notice to what was going on around her. There were yellow flecks dancing around the orange sky and they reminded her of small little bananas. A hard yank brought her down to earth and she noticed Mokuba trying to pull her into the car. With a sheepish smile she pulled herself into the car with Seto behind her and nestled between the two brothers. Seto gave her the bag she had brought with her and turned his attention to the window while his brother captured her attention. The excited young male eventually tired himself out and fell asleep with his head in her lap once more. She stroked his hair and looked down at him with a very affectionate gaze.

"He was worried about you." Seto kept his eyes on the window as he spoke. "He was afraid." Minami looked up at him and back down at Mokuba before swallowing really hard and taking a deep breath.

"Th...ank...sav...me..." Seto's attention was jerked from the window towards her. The girls face was a bright red with effort as she tried get the words out. It took a minute for the fragmented words to click with him. When they did, he couldn't stop the smile that was starting to pull at the corner of his lips. She had just thanked him.

"You're welcome." The warm smile overtook his features and he rubbed her head. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped against his shoulder struggling to stay awake. "You're very welcome." He repeated softly. That was the last thing she heard before she was pulled into the comforting embrace of slumber.


End file.
